El final feliz de caballero y la princesa
by Scarlett-Owl
Summary: lo único que ella quería era volver a estar con él...ver sus ojos abiertos una vez mas...


-y vivieron felices para siempre-termino de leer.

Cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado solo para regresar la mirada hacia la persona que estaba sobre la cama. Ella sonrió dulcemente esperando que el dijera algo, pero su mirada rápidamente se entristeció al ver que su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados.

Regreso la mirada hacia el libro, la bella durmiente, ese era el cuento favorito de los dos. ¿Por qué ella y su hermano no podían tener un final feliz? Desde que tenía memoria ella jugaba a ser una princesa y su hermano, bueno, no es como si fuera un príncipe azul, más bien él era como su fiel caballero, el que la protegía de los malos. Para los dos, la vida siempre había sido un cuento de hadas hasta aquel día.

Desde ese entonces, su hermano no había vuelto a despertar. Ella llegaba todos los días al hospital con la esperanza de que un día encontrara a su hermano sonriendo nuevamente como siempre lo hacía, o que los doctores le dijeran que su hermano ya se había recuperado, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo deseara eso nunca ocurría.

Pero este día era diferente, este era su último día, el último día en que tuviera la oportunidad de despertar a su hermano antes de que los doctores acabaran con su vida de una vez por todas. Había pasado siete años desde que él estaba inconsciente y ni sus padres ni los doctores creían que el pudiera a ser el de antes. Cuando ella se enteró de que desconectarían a su hermano y de que no podría hacer nada para evitar que eso pasara, corrió al hospital y había estado todo el día con el haciendo las cosas que los dos hacían cuando eran niños. Sabía que se estaba comportando de una forma muy infantil pero era lo único que pensaba que podía hacer, se disfrazó de princesa con un vestido parecido al que tenía cuando era pequeña y a él lo disfrazó como un príncipe, había puesto en la televisión sus antiguas películas favoritas, le había leído cuentos, incluso había traído el juguete favorito de su hermano, un oso de peluche color blanco el cual ella había guardado y cuidado hasta este entonces.

-vamos, despierta-le suplico una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué le había ocurrido a él? Entre tanta gente, entre tantos lugares, entre tantos momentos, fue justo a su hermano a quien se le destrozo la vida hace tanto tiempo atrás. El había crecido inconscientemente dentro de ese hospital. Ella seguía preguntándose cuál hubiera sido la vida que hubiera tenido su hermano si aquel accidente no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez ahora el estaría en la preparatoria con el promedio más alto de su salón, después de todo siempre había sido el más listo de los dos, o tal vez sería bueno en deportes o incluso tal vez tendría una linda novia, pero sin importar cuanto lo imaginara, las cosas no habían sido de ese modo.

Si pudiera, ella le cambiaría su lugar, al fin y al cabo eran gemelos, prácticamente idénticos, no habría diferencia si hubiera sido ella quien estuviera en la cama en este momento.

Antes de notarlo, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Él era la persona que más quería en el mundo desde que ella tenía uso de la razón, y se lo habían arrebatado. Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que todo acabara y ella no había podido hacer nada más que llorar.

Repaso sus rasgos por última vez, su cabello rubio que ella había cortado hace tiempo para que se viera arreglado, el color de su piel que se había vuelto más blanco con el tiempo, y su rostro en donde solían estar una cálida sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos color turquesa.

 _…Te prometo que regresare a jugar contigo…_

Esa frase que él siempre le repetía cuando eran pequeños regreso a su mente una vez más. No quería dejarlo ir. Así fue como en el último momento, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-tienes que cumplir tu promesa…y ya sé cómo lograrlo-dijo en voz alta mientras la ilusión regresaba a su rostro-te espero del otro lado en unos minutos y seremos felices por siempre-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **hola! les traigo esta pequeña historia, algo un poco triste (típico de los Kagamine XD) pero igual espero que les guste.**

 **ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen. gracias por leer :3**


End file.
